


［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界（一）

by Huaye



Series: ［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界 [1]
Category: zhubai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaye/pseuds/Huaye
Summary: 性转预警女仆预警直男女仆生存纪实录 01





	［朱白／性转］我差点离开这个美丽的世界（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 性转预警  
女仆预警  
直男女仆生存纪实录 01

01

夏日的夜晚，蝉鸣声不止。清风带着夏日余温吹进屋子，吹起白色窗帘，轻飘飘的窗帘调皮跳动，尾巴搭在了少年肩上不肯走。

屋子里敲打键盘的声音成了主旋律，偶尔还会有几声脏话混在其中成了伴奏。少年戴着耳机坐在电脑前，好看的手在键盘上跃动着，目光专注在电脑屏幕上，认真的模样仿佛不是在玩吃鸡游戏，而是在加班改文案。

少年一只腿放在凌乱的电脑桌上，打high了还会不由自主地抖起来，兴奋又调皮。桌面上吃了一半的薯片和泡面桶，面包可乐摆了满满一桌子，一看就是个经常通宵的网瘾少年。

网瘾少年吃鸡吃的正爽，忽然有人探头把他爆了，到嘴的鸡被人吃了还成了盒，少年生气的很，摔了键盘退出游戏，“操，不玩了。”

倒在椅子上瘫了一会儿，网瘾少年忽然猛地弹起来，舔了舔粉嫩嘴唇，眼眸放蓝光地抓起鼠标下载了一个游戏。

这几天就一直在吃鸡了，都没时间玩玩朋友安利给他的女仆游戏，据说很好玩，他先玩玩看。

网瘾少年其实并不是真有多网瘾，他只是把自己的网瘾用在了正经的地方——他是个游戏测试员，专业的辣种，大公司请去的辣种。

白少年用自己十几年的丰富阅历和经验赢得了在大公司做测试员的工作，所以他老少通吃，各色游戏有玩过也很有兴趣，比如女仆游戏。

朋友安利的是日本内测的女仆剧情向游戏，据说还分级——游戏分级这玩意儿他真是活久见了。他的任务差不多就是试玩评测一下，打个分级就算完事。

游戏很快下载完毕，白宇点开了女仆游戏。画面唯美极了，先是有一段梗概，大概是女仆世家的某个女仆被玩家选中，女仆会先和玩家在樱花树下聊天，玩家还可以为自己的女仆取名换装，然后就跟着剧情随君蹂躏了——男士福利啊我去。

真赤鸡。

白宇选了一个肤白貌美前凸后翘的白发美女。这3D游戏最棒的一点就是画面感很强，光是看图就很令人血脉喷张，还很个性化，玩家如果没有喜欢的脸，甚至可以选择给自己的女仆捏脸——他那朋友就给自己女仆捏了自己女神的脸，然后做一些爱做的事，以至于他听了一阵恶寒。

白宇一个网瘾少年哪有女神，看着脸长得顺眼就选了。那女仆抛了个媚眼，他不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，觉得有点口干舌燥，随手拿起桌子上的水喝了一口。

“你好我的主人，请给我取个名字吧~”长发美女娇媚的声音从耳机里传来。

白宇对起名的事情一窍不通，就随意给女仆打了个“娇娇”，刚发送出去点了完成，白宇忽然觉得身体下沉，头也特别重像是要掉了，眼皮都快合上了。

唔，好困啊……

咦，怎么这么困，他平时都不困的……

少年揉了揉眼睛坚持了几分钟，眼皮还是忍不住合上，少年脑袋向下晃了两下，最终趴在了桌子上。

失去意识以后，电脑屏幕里的女仆忽然自己动了，对着空气笑吟吟地说：“主人我完成任务啦，这人交给我调教吧~”

游戏画面里一个黑西装男人只露了背影，声音低沉：“不用，我亲自调教。”

02

白宇睁开眼睛的时候，只看见了阳光明媚的天空和周围的树木，轻风徐徐吹着，树叶都在微微晃动，然而一切都很不真实。

我的头好痛啊……

白宇揉着很痛的后脑勺坐起来，瞬间懵逼了，“卧槽这是哪啊？！”

樱花树，大别墅，这场景我怎么这么熟悉呢？

卧槽槽槽这不是那个女仆游戏的游戏画面吗！！！！！！

我他妈穿越了还是做梦啊啊啊啊！

白宇一脸懵逼地看着有些熟悉却很陌生的四周，慢慢站了起来，刚要站定脚跟就踩到了什么，差点自己摔了个屁墩，白宇踉踉跄跄地后退了两步才站稳。

“什么玩意拌我我我我我操？！”

白宇刚想低头看看自己踩到了啥，结果一低头居然没有看到自己的脚，最先看见的是两团肉团子，正波澜起伏着一跳一跳。白肉团子只遮住了下半身，上面露着白花花的肉，还有傲人非常的沟。

白宇猛地低头看着自己，女仆装黑丝袜红色高跟鞋，蕾丝边正在飘动。

卧槽？？？？？

大脑瞬间死机。

谁来告诉我发生了什么！！！这八公分的红高跟鞋是怎么回事！这大胸，这36D的大胸他妈是怎！么！回！事！！

天边忽然传来一个机械女声：“玩家416408号你好，欢迎来到‘美丽世界’女仆游戏内测版，本游戏正处于研发测试阶段，您的任何反馈对我们来说非常珍贵。恭喜您已被主人选中，现在就去和你的主人见面doi吧！”

“do你妈啊！”白宇瞬间炸了，指着天，“我明明是主人啊，我他妈是怎么跑到这里的，你能不能解释一下啊！”

莫名其妙地进入游戏世界也就算了，凭什么他变成了女的，还是他妈女仆啊！！

白宇抬了抬自己36D的大胸，感觉到了两团肉不一般的重量，霎时泄了气。其实他还蛮喜欢大胸的，男人嘛，谁不喜欢。

可是这两团肉搁在自己身上就很不喜欢了啊！36D的卧槽！太他妈沉了吧！让他在游戏世界里不能做个男人站起来吗！

天边又传来机械女声：“416408号，您启动了亲身体验的功能，您选中的女仆就是您现在的样子，真是好看极了。您的主人在第一颗樱花树下等你，赶快去寻找你的主人吧！”

“好看你……哎哎哎怎么回事！我怎么腾空了哇哇哇！”

白宇刚想骂娘，没想到他整个人都像是被人推着走一样往前挪动着，他霎时慌了，身体完全动不了，“卧槽这尼玛是个什么操作啊啊啊！兄弟搞我之前能不能先告诉我一下我好有个准备啊！哎哎哎往哪走啊！”

天边的声音悠扬又无情：“您的主人等的有些着急了，启动了吸引模式，强制召唤你过去呢。416408号，你还是乖乖从了吧。”

“从你妈啊！你他妈想一上来就被人操吗？”白宇身体被推着走不能动弹，只能绝望的嚎着，差点破音。

机械女音道：“416408号，请问您选择哪种语言？”

白宇愣了一下，下意识地说：“中文！”

“好的，自动为您切换语言和服务区。”

白宇就像是死人幽灵一样脚悬空着被无形的东西推着走，飘了好长时间都没看见他那个“主人”在哪儿，反倒是被推进了一栋大别墅里才脚落地。

纯欧式大别墅，还有花园游泳池，金璧辉煌闪瞎人眼，整个装修用一个字总结——壕。

“啊！”

白宇刚走了一步，脚下高跟鞋不可控制地歪了一下，人一下子扑倒和大地亲吻，起来的时候鼻子都被撞红了，白宇抹掉被撞出的生理泪水，“我去，这就是高跟鞋的力量啊，女人真是强大的生物。”

白宇赌气地把八公分的红色高跟鞋拽下来扔了，秉持着“在哪儿摔倒就在哪儿坐一会”坐在地上不起来了，垂头丧气地完全没形象地坐在地上，粗暴地扒拉着女仆装的裙子。

这都是什么操作啊卧槽。他要心脏梗死了。

别墅大门忽然开了，好几个跟他穿的一样的女仆走过来把他围了。

白宇警惕地看着站在他周围一脸公式化笑容的女仆，孤独弱小又无助，“你、你们要干嘛？”

一个穿着浅色女仆装的女仆笑着说：“你就是主人新买回来的女仆吧？请随我来，主人已经等你很久了。”

白宇当然不从，势要用屁股把地面坐穿，结果反抗的话刚说了一半就被那几个女仆好几双手抓了起来，整个人都腾空被人抬了进去。

这什么玩意儿？大花轿吗！

白宇挣扎着大喊道：“我告诉你们这是违法犯罪行为，你们这是强抢良家妇男这是要罚款蹲局子的！啊啊啊你们放开我我才不要被操！”

“放开我！！！”

03

不要小瞧女人的力量。

太他妈狠了。

白宇脸上摆着职业假笑看着镜子里站在他后面的女仆。两个小女仆看上去顶天一米七，骨架小脸更小，小胳膊小细腿的，怎么就抓一下把他拎起来了呢？

别墅外一“男”VS众女，“男”被秒杀。

一个女仆拿着化妆刷在他脸上扑来扑去，白宇看着自己漂亮的脸蛋画的淡妆，心里悲哀地想，我连女的都打不过，还怎么逃过那什么狗屁主人，那他妈是个真男人。

“大功告成啦~”女仆开心的跳了一下，完全是日本女生娇小可爱的样子，“接下来跟我去换衣间吧，我来给你搭配一套好看的衣服~”

“呵，不用了，这样挺好的。”白宇假笑，就他现在这样子，不用换衣服都够激起男人兽欲了——他摔了一跤，裙子已经破了，破坏美。

反抗无效。

“姐，姐姐，咱能换一个布料稍微、稍微多那么一点点的么？”白宇看着女仆手里几根线穿成的兔女郎情趣内衣，缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

女仆小姐姐歪头思索了一下，拿了另一件出来，“兔兔不喜欢的话……那这个海军装呢？姐姐友情提示你哦，主人很不喜欢这套海军装呢，穿过它的人第二天就没血挂掉了呢~”

白宇指着女仆装情趣内衣，“I want that.”

他要哭了，这个传说中的主人是什么沙雕喜好啊，试衣间里最保守的是海军装，其他的每一套衣服加起来的布料都没他一双手掌大，几根线连在一起，那叫衣服吗！！！啊！！！

磕磕绊绊地，白宇在不小心把衣服撕碎的边缘疯狂试探，终于穿好了女仆装情趣内衣。

从试衣间出来后，两个女仆走了过来。白宇见识过这些柔弱小姐姐的威力，顿时警惕地往后退试图遮住自己，“你们又要干嘛？”

“乖啦妹妹，这是主人的要求哦，萌新都要经历的。”女仆小姐姐笑意盈盈地抻了抻手里的黑色长条布，挥手叫两个女仆一左一右地抓着白宇的胳膊不让他动，黑布蒙在了白宇眼睛上。

“姐姐你们主人……什么特殊癖好啊！”白宇抬了抬头，悲哀地发现这小姐姐真是经验丰富手法老道，一块黑布蒙的死死的，一点余光都不给留。

他感觉自己被人搀扶着走出去，小姐姐声音还是那么好听：“是我们的主人哦~已经是晚上了，一会儿主人回来了就可以享用晚餐了~”

“什么玩意？！他是吃饭还是吃我啊？”白宇瑟瑟发抖。

“妹妹你真天真呢~不知道能在主人身边待多久呢~”

白宇心拔凉，没几块布料的身体也冷。

这他妈不是涉黄女仆游戏吗，怎么变成了恐怖生存游戏？？

谁来告诉他啊！！


End file.
